


With a Note Attached That Read, "Fuck Me."

by eeyore9990



Series: Mating Games Weekly Entries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Shenanigans, Other, Stiles makes stupid decisions, fucking machine porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It couldn't have been more obviously a trap if it were a spinning wheel on his sixteenth birthday or a little piece of cake that said, "Eat me."  But Stiles just couldn't resist the allure.  He could only hope the pack – hell, the entire <i>town</i> – wasn't placed under some sort of sleep enchantment just because he was a horny teenager with no common sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Note Attached That Read, "Fuck Me."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the first week of the second round of [Mating Games Pornathon](http://mating-games.livejournal.com)!! Go Team Alpha!!

_Once upon a time…_ Stiles was a fucking idiot.

It couldn't have been more obviously a trap if it were a spinning wheel on his sixteenth birthday or a little piece of cake that said, "Eat me." But Stiles just couldn't resist the allure. He could only hope the pack – hell, the entire _town_ – wasn't placed under some sort of sleep enchantment just because he was a horny teenager with no common sense.

He knew this was stupid; he acknowledged that even as he approached the bright and shiny fucking machine in the curiously empty room. The empty room that had magically appeared off the hallway he'd _just_ been chasing a witch down.

He _knew_ it was stupid, okay?

But… he was an eighteen-year-old virgin and it was a _fucking machine_ , straight out of his favorite porn! It gleamed in the light, was set up at the perfect height and distance from the wall and… Shit.

Was he seriously going to do this?

Turning around, he bit his lip as he peered out the door and back down the hallway, looking for any sign of the witch or the pack. When no one arrived to talk sense into him, he shrugged, lowered his pants to mid-thigh, and shuffled to the machine.

Apparently he was.

He noticed an attachment on the fucking machine that held a nice-sized bottle of lube. Stiles picked it up, a hysterical laugh bursting from him when he noticed the label. MAGIC-LUBE.

"Of course. Because I _needed_ another reminder of what a stupid idea this is," Stiles muttered to himself. But he refused to back out _now_. He'd already come this far.

Hah! _Come._

As Stiles slid lube-covered fingers inside his ass, he wondered if the witch would give him a lifetime supply of Magic-Lube because _damn_.

\--

Stiles was ready to scream. Over-stimulation bordering on the painful sent tears dripping down his cheeks as the thick dildo attachment fucked into him relentlessly. He couldn't come and he couldn't move away; when he'd tried, he'd found himself stuck, and masturbating only made things worse.

So now he was just leaning against the wall, back arching with each punishing thrust and thighs quivering in exhaustion. He wanted to die. He wanted to never see another fucking machine as long as he lived.

But mostly? He wanted to _come_.

Another sharp, sobbing groan burst out of him when the machine sped up, bringing him right back to the edge of orgasm but never letting him fall over it.

"Stiles?!" His name rang out in a disbelieving bark of sound, and Stiles turned his head to see which unlucky soul had found him.

Derek. Of _course_ it was Derek. Derek whose eyes were shock-wide and cheeks tinged red in what was most likely some extreme second-hand embarrassment. He just stood there, his jaw slack and fingers biting into the doorjamb, as the machine kept pumping maddeningly into Stiles.

As much as he knew he'd spend the rest of his life regretting this moment, Stiles couldn't help his instinctive reaction to seeing Derek. His dick jumped and a small, needy whine forced itself from his lungs.

When Derek looked like he was about to speak, Stiles just held up his hand, muffling his moans as best he could while he spoke through gritted teeth, his voice breaking every time the dildo glanced over his prostate. "Don't. Don't say it. I know, okay? I know how stupid this was. Now, could you please just get over here and help me?!"

Derek stumbled slightly entering the room, which snapped Stiles out of his arousal-laced stupor. Derek _never_ stumbled and, holy hell, he never looked at Stiles like _that_ , either. Like he just wanted to _be_ the big bad wolf and eat Stiles right up. Fuuuck, the naked longing on his face would have made Stiles come if he was able.

"Derek," Stiles begged. " _Please._ "

In seconds, Derek was on his knees, his perfect lips stretched wide around Stiles' cock. With a sound like a bubble popping, the curse on the fucking machine – or on Stiles, whichever – broke.

Three thrusts later, Stiles came so hard he pulled a muscle in his back.

Totally worth it.

"Next time?" Derek gave Stiles one last lick, then dragged a thumb over his mouth. "Don't let a machine do my job for me."

… _Happily ever after?_ Who the hell knows. But with a promise like that, Stiles was ready to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> For all those who are interested, the entries for Week 2 are [here](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/16893.html). There are almost 80 porny ficlets and over a dozen pieces of breathtaking art. GO! Read, view, enjoy, and vote if you can!! 
> 
> Most especially, vote for ME. :D Because I'm a competitive shit. (No, I can't tell you which one I wrote, but since we all share a deep psychic connection, you already know which one's mine... right? What do you mean, you're not picking up my mental signals?!?)


End file.
